Bluetooth wireless technology is set to revolutionize personal connectivity by providing freedom from wired connections. Bluetooth is a specification for a small form-factor, low-cost radio solution providing links between mobile computers, mobile phones and other portable and handheld devices.
Bluetooth wireless technology is an international, open standard for allowing intelligent devices to communicate with each other through wireless, short-range communications. This technology allows any sort of Bluetooth compliant device: from computers and cell phones to keyboards and headphones to make its own connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user. Bluetooth is currently incorporated into numerous commercial products including laptops, PDAs, cell phones, and printers, with more products coming out every day.
On a PC Windows platform equipped with Bluetooth device, configuration such as Bluetooth usage model selection, Bluetooth profile settings and device access rights are normally managed by users themselves through a Bluetooth configuration tool. This tool can be a Windows application used to configure the Protocol Stack Core consisting of multiple modules implementing the Bluetooth functionality as defined in the Bluetooth specification.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.